


Scene of the Burn

by BuffyRowan



Category: Burn Notice, CSI: Miami
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, one-night stand, safe-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike hits a club and finds a friend for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene of the Burn

**Author's Note:**

> anything in bold is Mike's narration, like in the show

**Fi and I were in an "off" phase of whatever kind of relationship we have, and I was feeling the need for a different kind of companionship. So I found a club that catered to my kind of crowd: good booze, smart bartenders, decent music to dance to, and not too much jailbait. That last can be a problem in gay clubs, where a lot of teenagers and college boys go to test the waters.**

****

Mike had been there for a few hours, getting a feel for the crowd, occasionally dancing, and enjoying the two drinks he'd been bought. It was a refreshing change of pace, but he hadn't seen anyone he wanted to hit the sheets with. He'd allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor as the DJ put on something he vaguely recognized as a Britney Spears remix, when Mike spotted him.

 

He was dancing without restraint, like it was religion and he was in church. Older, somewhere in his forties, the man managed not to look out of place, despite his clothes. Like Mike, and unlike most of the men clubbing, he was wearing slacks and a plain dress shirt, unbuttoned at the neck. He was long, lean, toned, and had a thick head of red hair. The man didn't seem to notice Mike until he'd moved to dance with him. Close enough to touch, but not to grind.

****

******A civilian will check you out to decide if you're attractive enough to fuck. But soldiers, cops, spies, and others like them check you out as a threat first, then as a potential bed partner. This guy wasn't a civilian, which of course only made him more attractive. ******** **

******** ** **

Two songs later, they were playing tonsil hockey and grinding on the dance floor when the man pulled back. "Want to find someplace more private," the redhead spoke directly into Mike's ear, both to be heard and to keep others from hearing. Outside on the sidewalk, Red offered the choice, "My place, your place, or no-tell motel?"

 

"No-tells rarely are, and my girlfriend is ex-IRA with serious self-control issues. Your place?"

 

"Just follow me, then."

******** ** **

**********Two benefits to picking up a non-civilian is one: that they understand your hang-ups. They share your paranoia, so they want their own vehicle. Two: when you get there, you get time to check out the security set up and locate exits. ******** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

Michael glanced around the small bungalow, taking in the comfortable bachelor furniture, the profusion of photos of friends and family while Red hung up the suit jacket he'd brought in from the car. Seconds after he'd finished his inspection the redhead had him pinned to the wall with a kiss, all teeth and tongue, hot and nasty. When they broke to gasp for air, Mike turned the tables, flipping them to pin Red, going one step further to pin his hands next to his shoulders. Mike grinned his most smart-ass grin, the one that was all teeth and had caused any number of people to try to knock those teeth down his throat.

 

Red surprised him, smirking and shooting a glance up from lowered eyes, "My, what big teeth you have."

 

Mike put his head down, so close his lips brushed Red's right ear as he murmured, "All the better to eat you with," punctuating it with a sharp nip to the lobe. The helpless jerk of Red's hips against him answered the question of who was pitching tonight. Mike stayed close, moving both of Red's hands to his left, freeing his right to roam.

 

"You want me to fuck you, to take you and turn you inside out and possess you for tonight." He slipped open two buttons of Red's shirt, giving his hand room to burrow under and find a nipple to tease mercilessly. "But the big question is where. We could do it here, against the wall, like we could have behind the club. If we do it here, I'd have to make you face the wall and spread'em, like a cop in a cheap porno. But I'd be able to drive in, hard and deep, and all you could do is moan and stay standing."

 

Mike moved his hand lower, unbuttoning as he went. There was only the slightest delay as he unfastened Red's belt and opened his pants, but Mike made up for it by going directly for the prize once the pants were opened. He was rewarded by the feeling of Red's cock, free and erect. "Naughty, naughty. Do you always go bare under these suits?" Mike slowly stroked, just enough pressure to feel good, not enough to finish. "Or was this because you were trolling the club? If I check, will I find you stretched and slick, ready for me to take you?" Red's moans were constant now, interrupted only by breath and a little whimper of protest when Mike's hand left his cock, followed by a quiet shout of "Christ, yes" when Mike's fingers teased his asshole.

************ ** ** ** **

Mike pulled back to look Red in the eye, feeling an extra thrill of lust as Red's body tried to follow. The desire-drugged expression made Mike's whole body tighten with lust. Red's pupils were completely blown, only the thinnest rim of blue visible, and the flicker of his tongue between kiss-swollen lips ratcheted Mike's hunger up another notch.

************ ** ** ** **

Mike took a deep breath, fighting for control, "We need a bedroom, _now _.__ Neither of us is going to be able to stand when I'm done, and we need lube and a condom." Red grabbed his shirt in a death grip and towed him down a short hallway into a bedroom.

 

Once they hit the doorway, all bets were off, along with all their clothes. By the time they fell onto the bed, both were shirtless, their pants were somewhere around their knees, and Michael was completely lost.

 

Red had landed on top in the tangle of legs and hands, but Mike had other ideas. With a growl, he flipped them, ruthlessly taking control of the kiss. He trailed kissing nips down Red's throat, biting just hard enough to be felt, not hard enough to leave bad marks the next day.

 

"I _really_ hope you're ok with getting fucked into next week. `Cuz usually, I'd at least offer to let you top, but right now I'm just not in the mood for that."

____ _ _

Red tried to grab his head, force his head lower, but couldn't get a grip on Mike's short hair. "What do you think I was looking for?" Red's low voice was husky and thick, alcoholic honey to the ears. "But I'll hold you to the offer next time."

************ ** ** ** **

*************Now, usually, a hookup like this is strictly a one-time deal. And I always top. Always. Maybe it was insanity from being stuck in Miami, dealing with my family and everything for so long, but I wanted a second taste of this one.*** ** ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

Mike didn't respond in words, instead bending to suck Red in. There was no finesse, no thought given to technique in his blowjob. It was fast, sloppy, wet, and nasty. It was all about Mike trying to suck Red dry in the shortest possible time. When several small items bounced off his shoulder, Mike pulled off only long enough to collect the lube and condom that had been thrown at him before diving back down. He immediately slicked up two fingers and went to work opening Red as he tried to suck his brains out through his cock. Seconds after he got a second finger in, he'd found Red's happy button and was drinking down a salty treat.

 

Mike grinned, licking his lips obscenely, "Ready for the main event?" He kept his fingers working in Red's ass as he slunk up the slim body to pull Red into a deep kiss, sucking tongue and sharing the taste of Red's cum with him.

************____ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Mike was tempted to go ahead and finish this way, rutting against the body beneath him, fingers deep in him, sharing kisses that were all about lust. But the way Red was thrusting against his hand was too tempting. Mike murmured as he pulled his fingers out, "Roll over, Gorgeous. Hands and knees, I'm going to give you a /very/ personal experience with the phrase `rode hard and put away wet.' So be a good boy and let me at that tight ass of yours."

 

Red apparently hadn't lost his sense of humor, "Promises, promises." Red shot a teasing look over his shoulder as he rolled to his hands and knees.

 

The pale, freckle-spattered body presented to him deserved to be worshipped but Mike simply didn't have the patience or control to do it. Of course, Red didn't have enough of either left to take such treatment, either. Sensations and behaviors had been bottled up too long, become too explosive for a slower release.

______

Heat. Tight, hot, slickness--all the sensations that let him know he was fucking a man. Mike had had a few adventurous girlfriends over the years, but there was still a difference between sex with a man and a woman, even if it was all anal sex. Mike couldn't help just pounding in, and Red was pushing back with just as much force and desperation. Not even the sappiest writer for Harlequin could call it "making love." This was fucking at the most primal level, between two men who were by necessity alpha males in their day-to-day lives. There were no words, not even profanities, between them. Their grunts and groans formed a soundtrack straight out of a wildlife documentary.

 

Mike's hands tightened on Red's hips, knowing that he was going to leave a hellacious set of bruises, but some how not able to work up the energy to care. What little control he had left was on the point where he was mouthing Red's neck, making sure not to put enough pressure on to leave any marks. Just because this was an anonymous fuck, didn't mean he wanted to leave evidence that would prove to anyone smart enough to see that this guy had gotten really well fucked the night before.

 

When his orgasm hit, Mike was hard-pressed not to pass out. He wasn't able to keep himself from collapsing on top of Red, gasping for breath. Red wasn't complaining about the situation, however. From the feel of it, Red was just as affected. Mike did manage to scrape together enough coordination to pull out, flopping to lie on his back beside his companion. It took him a while to summon up enough coordination or energy to pull off the used condom, however. Mike tied off the used condom, wiped off with toilet paper, and flushed both while he checked under Red's sink.

************____ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

**************It doesn't matter who his cleaning lady is, a normal, single, male does not keep things like bleach in the bathroom unless he has OCD. Only someone with a very good understanding of forensics and a concern that they would be used in his home does that. Paranoia like that is usually rewarded by a longer life, so I felt better about my choice of partner for the night.*** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** ** ** **

Mike moved back into the bedroom and started finding his clothes. He was seriously tempted by the sight of Red sprawled over the sheets, his head turned so that one blue eye and part of a smug smile were visible. His grin didn't change as he watched Mike dress, nor did he make any move or sound to protest Mike's leaving.

 

"Not even going to try to convince me to stay long enough for round two?" While men, in his experience, were less likely to want a pickup to stay the night, most at least tried to get him to stay for another fuck. Red shifted for a long, languorous stretch, like a lazy cat in a sunny spot. Mike was half-tempted to climb back into bed with him; he looked so appealing and content. Red's expression shifted from smug to drowsy as he glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, "If I didn't have to be in early tomorrow, I might. But if it's any consolation, I am a bit disappointed you're leaving already."

 

Mike grinned and sat on the bed to give Red a kiss, a little surprised by how easy Red was making things, and how close he was to asking Red for a date. "Then I'll see myself out, let you get your sleep, you deserve it."

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Somehow, when Sam passed me the front page of the paper that morning at breakfast, I wasn't too surprised to see Red in the background of a picture touting a big bust by the MDPD. I may have to look him up again, sometime. It wouldn't hurt to have a friend currently employed by a law enforcement agency, especially if he's the kind of friend with benefits. ********** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
